Beautiful Disaster
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: She had changed, it was an inevitable truth, it was to be expected. But still, she kept her mouth shut, just like she had been told. She was terrified, he haunted her nightmares, she'd see his face whenever she closed her eyes. He was everywhere.
1. 11:11

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing, but me own storyline. **

"**I'll never be able to completely explain how you feel after something like that.. worthless, confused, degraded, depressed... they're all just words, nothing can describe how horrid you feel. Nothing is enough."**

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ **

She wrapped her arms around her knees, digging her nails into the exposed skin as she rocked herself back and forth, sitting up on her bed. She could feel the tears dripping down her pale face, hitting her arms within a second before more came – they seemed like they would _never _stop. She bit down on her lip before moving to bury her face in her knees, biting down as hard as she could on her already bruised skin; trying to stop herself from making a sound.

She closed her eyes as tight as she possibly could, willing the tears to stop falling from her crystal blue eyes, wishing she could just _forget. _Finally, she opened her eyes, looking down at the fresh blood now dripping down her legs, she shook her head, never really feeling the _physical _pain.

She wanted to **scream, **cry for someone to catch her, beg someone to hold her... she just wished someone would understand. But there was _nobody, _she couldn't even tell her best friend; she'd never understand, things like that didn't happen in her world... but then, they never happened in Lilly's world either.

She had changed, it was an inevitable truth, it was to be _expected. _But still, she kept her mouth shut, just like she had been told. She was terrified, _he _haunted her nightmares, she'd see _his_ face whenever she closed her eyes and if she listened carefully, she'd hear _his _voice. She shook her head at the thought, the tears falling once more as the memories hit her.

She looked down, her hands curling around the bed covers as she felt another bout of pain wash over her whole body, it seemed like everything hurt these days. She just wanted to be normal again, she wanted to be **happy. **

It was the constant feeling of emptiness, she felt _alone, _even when she was with Miley or Oliver, it was like she was all alone – almost invisible. She wanted someone to ask her what was wrong, but everyone seemed to avoid the question like the plague. She wanted Oliver to hold her and kiss her forehead, she wanted him to help her. Last time she saw him, she screamed at him to leave her alone... and she hadn't seem him since. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be, after all._

She looked around the bedroom, at a sleeping Miley, and found herself wishing she could have just _one _peaceful night; just one whole night where she didn't think about what happened, a whole night when she could just sleep.

Lilly sighed, laying back and staring at the ceiling, wishing she could be a child again, with no worries, with no problems. She hated herself, she blamed herself for what happened, constant '_what if's' _running through her mind. _What if I never went to that party? What if I hadn't started that stupid argument with Oliver? What if I never said yes to that dance? What if... what if? _

She shook her head, wishing she could shake the thoughts from her brain, trying her best to tell herself that there was nothing she could do, even though she knew there was so much she could have done. A simple apology to Oliver would have done it, and she would have been at home with him watching a movie, or a simple 'no' to the dance, and she would have been off dancing with someone who wouldn't hurt her. Simple things... simple things that were too late to change.

She looked at the clock, eleven minutes past eleven – 11:11- and she closed her eyes, biting down lightly on her lip as she silently made a wish. _I wish Oliver would help me. _It was the same wish she had made every night since they argued, she wanted him... even though she had pushed him away, she **needed **him.

She turned to her side, watching Miley sleep before sighing. Miley had the perfect life, she had her family, she was famous, people loved her and most of all, she was _happy. _Lilly wanted that more than anything, happiness.

She was different from the girl Oliver had fallen in love with, she was more than afraid of losing him because of a night she could never take back. She found herself jumping at every little sound, flinching whenever she was touched and crying her eyes out whenever she had to leave the safety of the bedroom she shared with Miley.

She was becoming a **burden,** and she knew it... and she hated it. This wasn't _her _family, it wasn't even_ her _house, she was making their life a living hell and she didn't know what to do. "Miley...?" She whispered into the darkness, not expecting the girl to answer before closing her eyes, trying to stop anymore tears falling.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, opening her eyes to stare at the sleeping girl, jumping when Miley shook her head and opened her eyes, "I just want you to tell me what's wrong... I wish you trusted me enough."

"I-I do... I just... I-I can't..." Lilly looked at her best friend, the girl who she thought of a sister, willing her to understand. "I will... one day and then you'll understand." She finished, trying to stop it all from coming out,

"If I told you, you'd hate me for putting it in your head... you'd hate me." She shook her head, "I just want Oliver, Miles... make him come back." The tears started falling down her face, clutching at her chest as she sobbed.

She flinched when she felt Miley wrap her arms around her, calming down a little when she didn't pull away from the shaking girl, "He loves you, he'll be around tomorrow... he promised me." Lilly nodded, closing her eyes, relaxing a little, whispering his name as Miley rubbed her back, softly singing to her best friend as Lilly fell asleep; leaving Miley staring into the dark bedroom, imagining the worst that could possibly happen to Lilly before closing her own eyes, not letting go of the still trembling girl.

**A/N: Kudos to anyone who can guess what happened to Lilly. Oliver shall be in the next chapter, Loliver FTW. **

**Please review! **


	2. Admitting

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

**~ "I just need you to love me, I'm sorry." ~ **

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

Oliver took one look at the girl curled up on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees as tears softly fell down her pale fact. He bit down on his lip, remembering the words Miley had whispered down the phone to him just ten minutes before; "She needs you Oliver, she begged me to make you come back – please, you love her, don't you?" He closed his eyes at the thought, he loved her more than Miley could imagine, but it was hard to love someone so much when all they did was push you away.

He shook the thought away, slowly moving towards Lilly, sitting on the bed and trying to smile at her. He thought about all those times they would sit together on this very bed and watch movies, or the times they would just lay there and talk about all the memories they shared together; hand in hand. He sighed, remembering the way she'd grin at him, her cute giggle and the way her eyes sparkled whenever he would enter a room – he never missed a thing, and he was sure she did the same with him. But now, she couldn't even look at him without turning away, familiar wet tracks making their way down her face once more.

"Lilly..." He whispered, their eyes finally meeting for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality, was only a few weeks ago. He inhaled sharply, moving that little bit closer to her and hesitantly wrapping an arm around her trembling frame. His eyes closed, waiting for the screams of 'leave me alone' and 'stay away from me', waiting for her to push him with as much strength as the frail girl could muster.

It took her a few moments to react, blinking as more tears dripped down her cheeks, hitting her bare knees before she moved to sit on his lap, burying her face in his chest and curling her fingers as tight around his shirt as she could. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he brought the tiny girl closer to him, his head on top of hers as she sobbed.

Oliver rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth softly as he whispered "I love you, Lillypop."in her ear over and over again. He tried to ignore the painful aching in his chest as he listened to the love of his life's heartbreaking sobs, he tried to stop the need of wanting to ask her what happened – she'd tell him in her own time, he had to rely on that.

It took everything he had to smile down at her when she pulled away, a small blush rising on her cheeks as she looked at his tear soaked shirt, "S-sorry..." He shook his head, brushing her blonde hair out of her face, tucking it softly behind her ear before bringing her close to him again. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lilly held onto him with all the strength she could, wishing she would never have to let him go, finally feeling safe for the first time in a long time. She bit down on her lip, "I do... I could have stopped him..." She took a deep breath, realizing that she was just about to tell him her biggest and darkest secret, wondering how much he was going to hate her when she finally told him what had been breaking them apart for the past month since it had happened.

Oliver's grip on her tightened, his eyes tightly closed,"W-what?" He imagined the worst, _her cheating on him, _but he couldn't imagine the girl doing such a thing. He was going to be her first **everything, **and he wasn't sure he could be anymore.

"I-I said n-no.. I kept telling him no but he wouldn't listen to me.. you have to believe me, Oliver. He told me you'd hate me.. I couldn't stand it if you hated me; I need you." The familiar feeling of tears brimming her eyes came back as she spoke, her voice breaking as she begged her boyfriend, wanting nothing more than for him to believe her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Oliver nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before speaking again, "Someone... hurt you..." It was more of a statement than a question, his eyes glazing with tears and anger for a second, his teeth gritting together as he tried to compose himself; not wanting to break down in front of her. He let go of her when she nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Who?"

He was thinking thoughts he had never thought before, _murder, _it came to mind for the first time. How could someone do such a thing to _his _Lilly? How could anyone hurt her? He bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood as Lilly shook her head, "Tell me." Oliver could barely speak, avoiding looking at her as he stared at the wall in front of him instead, he wanted to find the guy that would do this to her, he wanted to hurt him more than he hurt Lilly – he wanted him to pay for what he had done.

She whispered _his_ name, closing her eyes; finally letting the tears fall as he stood up, softly pushing her off his lap and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Miley watched him go, calling after him before running upstairs, preparing herself for the worst, not even daring to enter the room she shared with her best friend. She winced at the sound of sobs that seemed to be a regular occurrence with the once so happy girl. She wanted to kill Oliver for walking out on her, for breaking the girl even more than she already was. And the worst thing was, she had no idea how to get the old Lilly back now; without Oliver, everything was so much worse.

- - - - - - - -

Oliver could feel his blood boiling as he ran to the beach, knowing where the person who hurt **his **Lilly was without even thinking. He knew him from around school, only in the year above, The gang he was apart of was recognisable throughout the whole school, but Oliver didn't care – he'd take every single one of them down if it meant getting revenge for the girl he loved.

His fists were clenched as his eyes met with the most popular boy in school, the blonde headed boy already heading towards him, not a care in the world. Oliver wondered if he even remembered what he had done, or if he even cared.

"I'm going to kill you." Oliver was the first to speak, shaking from anger as he took that one final step towards the older boy, not hesitating for a moment before his fist met with his face. He ignored the sound of the other boys around them, not caring for anyone but this one guy. Oliver had never thought it possible to hate one person so much; but it was all he could think about. 'He raped my girl' The thought wouldn't stop processing in his mind as he lashed out again, punching him square in the jaw this time.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her." He looked him right in the eyes, seeing the fear and shaking his head before looking around at the large group of people; all staring at him, the party they had obviously been having, forgotten about at the sight of Oliver punching their friend.

He didn't care about who he told, he wanted to make sure everyone knew how sick their friend really was, as he shouted,"He raped my girlfriend!"He heard the whispers between them all, enjoying the sight of them all turning on their friend so quickly at just four words.

"Oliver..." He hadn't even seen her coming up behind him, her weak voice coming from behind him, causing him to turn around. "How could you?" It was a weak whisper, her whole body trembling from the thought of being _this _close to the person who had ruined her life. She was tired of pretending like it never happened, she was exhausted from fighting the whole thing but she hadn't wanted everyone to know; she couldn't believe he would do this to her.

"I'm sorry... he deserves this though, you have nothing to be ashamed about. He does."He turned back to the other boy, not being able to control himself when he saw the smirk he had on his face. His fist made contact with his face again, and again, and again. He ignored the sound of Lilly screaming behind him, not being able to stop himself as he thought about all those tears Lilly cried, the way she had pushed Oliver away, the way she woke up screaming at night, the way this one person had taken his Lilly away from him.

Everything seemed to stop; he couldn't hear her screaming anymore as his fist continually made contact with his face; not being able to stop himself. Her hands moved to his exposed skin on his back, not saying a word as she softly rubbed his back, trying her best to calm him down. He bit down on his lip, finally pushing the boy away from him and taking a deep breath; she always was the one to calm him down.

"I love you." Three simple words, words that meant the world to him as he turned around, making eye contact with her as he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, "I love you too." His own voice was low, still panting as his arms wrapped around her; seeing the fear in her eyes as he pressed himself closer to her. "I'm sorry, I'd never hurt you." He knew what she was scared of, he only had to look at his blood covered hands to know, smiling weakly when she nodded and relaxed. He sighed, rubbing her back and bringing her close to him, "I love you so much, Lilly."

**A/N: Not the best ending but it was just a random Loliver story that came into my head; just showing how much they love each other. Kind of cute in a dark kind of way. x) **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF A DARK LOLIVER LOVE STORY. **

**- Sparkle. **


End file.
